Lets Go Xiaolin Showdown
by BragoRules
Summary: Me vs. everyone. This is so unfair. For them that is. Based on the role playing game on the Xiaolin Showdown forum on tv. com
1. 789shadow

Note: This is based off of a game on Tv. com. I totally pwned everyone on there. This is a good recap of what I did to them. My appearance is that of Gaara of the Desert.789shadow's is that of an ugly guy wearing black.

The arena were the battles took place was empty except for a single person known as 789shadow. He wasn't that powerful, but he was highly skilled in cheating. His powers were based on shadows and making clones to protect his self. Often he'd make a clone for distraction and run off like a chicken, but not today.

I walked up to him.

Me: So you are 789shadow.

789shadow: Who wants to know. he noticed that I had a gourd of sand on my back

789shadow: I know you, you're that guy who can steal powers.

Me: That's right and I'm going to add yours to my collection.

789shadow: Don't think so he fired a blast of shadow energy straight at me

Unfortunately for him my sand came in front of me and absorbed the blow

789shadow: So its true, you have magic sand.

Me: And it can do this. a wave of sand shoots out and smashes into 789shadow knocking him backwards

789shadow barely managed to stand: I'm not through yet. Shadow Barrage he barraged me with shadow blasts, but my sand blocked every last one

789shadow: How can anyone have that much power?

Instead of responding I made my sand into a giant fist and smacked him with it

789 sahdow(dizzy): I can still fight. Takes out Thorn of Thunderbolt Thorn of Thunderbolt. He unleashed a massive blast of thunder.

Me: Dark Reflection the blast went into a dark portal and came back at 789shadow twice as powerful

it slams into him hard 789shadow: No. I have to get away. He makes a clone and runs away only to be stopped dead in his tracks.

789shadow: What is this? Why can't I move?

Me: I knew you'd try to run that's why I hid some sand in the ground and used a special kind of chakra to keep you binded. You aren't going anywhere.

789shadow: Clone attack

Me: Desert Funeral My sand shot out wrapping around the clone then I closed my fist and the clone exploded.

Me: That's going to be you.

789shadow: No, please I give, take my powers and my Shen-Gong-Wu, just spare me.

Me: I can take them anyway, why should I spare you?

789shadow: I can lead you to others with powers and Shen-Gong-Wu.

Me: Alright, but first. I uncover my right eye

789shadow: The Black Sharingan, with the power to steal others powers.

Me: That's right the only one in existence. It began to glow red the three dots spun at high speed making dark energy shoot out of 789shadow and into me

Me: Now I have all your powers. my sand shot out grabbing his bag of Shen-Gong-Wu and your Wu.

789shadow: Nice doing business with you. he tried to run, but I sealed him in a shadow barrier

Me: Not so fast, remember our deal?

789shadow: Right

He led me to a different arena inside was a girl not very attractive wearing a Raven costume

Me: So you are Ponic3.

Ponic3: Yeah what's it to you? she saw that I had 789shadow trapped

Ponic3: You stole his powers.

Me: And I'm taking yours next.

Next time Me vs. Ponic3. The Tailed Beast vs. Shadows.


	2. Ponic3

When we last left off I had just defeated 789shadow and taken his powers with my Black Sharingan. Now I'm going to face Ponic3.

Ponic3: Let my boyfriend go.

Me: (to 789shadow): She's your girlfriend.

789shadow(nervous): No my boyfriend.

Me: Ponic's a guy!!! You mean I took powers from a homosexual. EWWWW (throws the barrier containing 789shadow down a hill)

789shadow: AHHH!!!

Me: So Ponic let's fight

Ponic3: Bring it. (He tries to tackle me, but I grab him and toss him into a wall)

Me: Sand Barrage (I barrage him with sand covered shadow blasts)

Ponic: Shadow Blast (he tries to blast me, but I make a shadow shield)

Me: Shadow Fist (I smack Ponic3 into the air)

Ponic: Teleport (runs into shadow and tried to strike me from behind, but my sand blocks)

Ponic: Shadow Clone (makes ten of him)

Me: Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall (a giant waterfall of sand comes out covering all the clones)

Me: Desert Funeral (I crush all the clones)

Ponic: He's too powerful, but I can't give up yet. I'll have to use all my power.

Ponic: Full shadow power (unleashes all his power into one blast there is a large explosion)

Ponic: I got him

(clears and I am standing a shield of sand having protected me)

Me: Its time I finished this. (My eyes start to glow red)

Ponic3: No not that, please I give, I give, I give. Take my powers.

Me: Your powers almost aren't worth taking. (I activate the Black Sharingan and take his powers)

Me: And now its time to destroy you. (My sand shoots out to crush her with my Desert Funeral)

(out of nowhere my sand is repelled)

Me: What?!?

(CygaGemini is floating with her psychic powers)

Ponic: Cyga

CygaGemini: Don't worry Ponic I'll protect you.

Me: I've always wanted to add your powers to my collection.

CygaGemini: Bring it. (We charge)

Next time Sand vs Psychic. The third showdown.


End file.
